Chucky Choo (episode)
}} "Chucky Choo" is the forty-eighth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was written by Steve Cuden and directed by Jeff Allen. It originally aired in the United States on February 11, 2006. __TOC__ Overview After learning a con dragon named Chucky Choo sold fake Shen Gong Wu to them, Wuya, Jack, and Cyclops vow revenge on him. Synopsis The episode starts out with the Xiaolin Monks as they are looking for the Kuzusu Atom, a deadly Wu that can vaporize anything at will. Along the way, Kimiko gets a call, from Master Fung, who is calling about the several messages left by Dojo. Dojo takes control of the phone and eventually fights with Kimiko over it, leading to Kimiko to fall off and nearly die. Meanwhile in some outskirts of an unknown town, "Shen Gong Wu" are being sold. Wuya, Cyclops and Jack all buy bags of Wu from Chucky Choo, a con dragon. These Wu turn out to be fake, as shown when Jack tries a Shroud of Shadows, yet fails to vanish. Later on the Monks have finally found the Wu near a waterfall. Using the Gills of Hamachi, they go down to the bottom. Right before collecting the Wu, Jack Spicer and his Dolphin-bots attack the Monks. While the monks fight the bots, Jack evades with the Kuzusu Atom. The Monks finally catch up to Jack who tries to use the Thorn of Thunderbolt to eradicate them, but to his dismay is a fake that shoots out confetti. He then tries to hide within the fake shroud but loses the Wu. Just as all five are about to fall off the waterfall, Dojo comes to the rescue, saving the four monks while Jack falls off. As the monks return to the temple, they discover Chucky Choo. They ask him to stay, but angers them right off the bat. Following that, Chucky is telling stories of clients he has ripped off in the past, particularly Atilla the Hun. Mid story however, Dojo comes in and attacks Chucky exposing him. This causes Chucky to want to leave, but before leaving gives Dojo the "family Yo-Yo" making them friends once again. They take a stroll, but are interrupted by Wuya, Jack, and Cyclops who are angry that Chucky sold them fake Wu. They take both dragons captive, with Wuya putting Dojo up for sale in exchange for Wu. The Heylin group then invades the temple. The monks take a battle stance, but discover that their Wu have been replaced by Chucky's fakes. Cyclops attacks the monks while Wuya invades the vault. While invading the vault, Dojo is thrown into it as both touch the Orb of Tornami. Dojo is challenged to his first showdown in a game of Xiaolin Pinball. Dojo has a strong start, but in the end fails as Wuya wins. She then takes all her won Wu. She uses the Kuzusu Atom to attempt to destroy Dojo, but to her dismay it destroys all the Wu instead. After an unhappy Heylin triad leaves the temple, Chucky reveals that all the real Wu were inside Dojos nose through the use of the Changing Chopsticks. The episode ends with the monks returning to their old temple, while a pleasant Dojo finds out his precious Yo-yo is merely a fake. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Xiaolin Pinball Dojo falls on the Orb of Tornami while Wuya is touching it, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya wagers the stolen Shen Gong Wu while Dojo doesn't wager anything (Chucky claims that a mystical dragon can be "Wu-less" in a showdown as long as he or she doesn't have a criminal record, to which Dojo admits that he doesn't have a criminal record). The game is Xiaolin Pinball and the first to one million points wins. When the showdown starts, Wuya and Dojo are shrunk into a pinball machine, with the monks watching from above. The lever pulls back and shoots them into the game. Wuya and Dojo bounce around and continue to rack up points, with Dojo slightly in the lead. Wuya knocks Dojo into the gutter, stopping his streak and stalling him. When Dojo gets shot into the game again, Wuya is prepared and sends him out of the game again. Wuya touches two bumpers and continues to get points until she has one million, winning the showdown. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 3 Category:Xiaolin Showdown